Forum:Matatabi (Abysmal Shadows)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : Nibi no Matatabi (ニ尾の又旅, Matatabi of the Two Tails) 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : The Two Tails encounters the Uzumaki in the ruins of Uzushiogakure whilst using her abilities to reanimate the deceased Uzumaki to obtain knowledge of sealing, specifically the process that creates a Jinchuuriki. During the encounter, she sends her undead to kill the Uzumaki who flees. Uzushiogakure is a highly unstable island, largely due to the numerous seals running through the island, after its destruction the destabilized seals created ruptures or tears in space-time weakening the barrier between the human realm and the animal realm; home of all summons. In the ensuing chase the Uzumaki encounters various species of animals of varying size, and is attacked by an insect two stories tall. He flees once more and ends up in a forest, and is once again attacked by an enormous creature. He makes his way back stumbling through another rift returning to Uzushiogakure. There he finds the Matatabi engaging several animals, easily as big even larger than her in combat while her undead fend off their own attackers. Using this time to examine the seals the Uzumaki discovers the source of the rifts, but he also realizes that by using his own sealing he can erect a barrier to trap all occupants within the island. Hiding himself from the conflict he manages to slowly build up the seals necessary to create the barrier and eventually succeeds. :By this time the Matatabi has destroyed her enemies and attempts to escape the island, only to find her path barred by a powerful barrier erected around the island. To her horror more creatures appear from wildly fluctuating rifts and the two realms begin to spill into one another. The Uzumaki realizes his error too late. He's managed to trap them all and prevent them from escaping, but the seals he's worked into the island have caused the distortions to escalate, he has only a short while till the island itself is torn apart by space-time and everyone inside with it. The Matatabi has made numerous attempts to escape from the island, having drifted through both realms several times as part of her endeavor before she encounters the Uzumaki again. Enraged she demands what he has done and the consequences of his actions, and both bicker as reality collapses around them. Desperate, both the Matatabi and the Uzumaki come to the same conclusion. :In order to save themselves the barrier must be removed. But to do so requires knowledge only an Uzumaki ancestor would have, and several dozen at that. The Uzumaki has not the knowledge but he can coordinate the effort, the Matatabi has the reanimated corpses but lacks the precision to coordinate them. Furious beyond reason the Matatabi nearly kills the Uzumaki where he stands but knowing oblivion awaited her soon after acquiesced to his proposal. He would seal her within him using the Four Symbol Sealing Method and then using her power, control the reanimated corpses of his ancestors to coordinate the effort in deconstructing the seals powering the barrier. The desperate gambit very nearly fails as many of the participants are torn asunder from the rapid distortions. The Uzumaki see's only a bright flash of white before darkness. He awakes to a pounding headache and the incessant curses of his new tenant, and horror dawns on him - he has now become a Jinchuuriki. That powers that be will want to leash him, and turn him into their own personal deterrent. Now he must once more flee. 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : The relationship between the Matatabi and the Uzumaki is eternally dynamic. Neither of them wanted their situation but are forced to deal with other. The Matatabi is furious at the Uzumaki for forcing her to be sealed inside of him, while the Uzumaki resents the fact that if his status was revealed he would be hunted until his death or worse. As such the Uzumaki refrains from using her powers whenever possible, but finds himself intrigued by the legends of her abilities. Still he wont openly admit to it, and the Matatabi is less than willing to cooperate to sate his curiosity. Unfortunately due to a mishap word has spread of the wandering Jinchuuriki and now the pair must remain one step ahead of their pursuers. Once again they are pushed into a desperate situation and forced to rely on the other to survive. The Matatabi's powers extend well beyond her affinity for fire, possessing great knowledge and utility of necromancy. The Uzumaki would have little to no experience in using the transformed states, however he would display skill in the fire transformation and necromantic abilities of the Matatabi. The less attention he draws to himself the better, since the necromancy can be seen as a form of ninjutsu rather than the power of an infamous Bijuu. ''' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : '''The nature of their relationship is wildly different due to the circumstances of how they both came together, which will impact their interactions at all levels. Grudging cooperation to outright hostility will render combat chaotic, humorous and brutally unforgiving. Much of his story will be the Uzumaki stumbling from one dangerous situation to the next and getting involved in Ame's Evolution. His desire to remain unknown will constantly blow up in his face and he'll often face overwhelming odds against shinobi so ridiculously powerful that even with the full cooperation of the Matatabi he might survive by the barest of margins. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 02:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision I'd like to take the opportunity to discuss a few points of the application before I make my decision on it. We can do this either in chat or on my message wall at your leisure. Talk to you soon. -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo]](Come forth and speak) 01:16, January 28, 2014 (UTC) -- [[User: Kazeyo|Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 02:56, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications